Riddles In the Game of Love
by IsabelleMalfoyPotterSnape
Summary: Venus, daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, kidnaps Harry. Now Sev. Has to find Harry, or his soul mate will die.


Title: Riddles In the Game of Love Author: Isabelle Malfoy Potter Snape/ Draco's Love Angel Category: Romance/ Adventure Rating: Pg-13 (probably mild language) Summary: Venus, daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, kidnaps Harry. Now Sev. Has to find Harry, or his soul mate will die. Authors Notes: This is a story that I think you will enjoy. Feel free to be brutally honest with me! All suggestions you have are welcome  
  
Prologue: Speaking to Mother  
  
Venus, daughter of Aphrodite, and mother to Aurora, walked to the Chamber of Hearts, at a study pace. Her footsteps never faltered as she wondered why her mother had called on her. Her mother never gave her assignments for that was Lorissa's job, Venus knew she had done nothing to displease her mother for she had just gotten back from a match today and had been away for a week. So as Venus or Ve as her friends called her entered the Chamber of Hearts, she had a look of intrigue and question on her face. Venus who had coa coa brown skin, long ebony black hair that went to an inch above the floor, dark black eyes, and wore a long back pants and a tight white shirt and knee high boots, looked around for the door to enter the chamber.  
  
Venus entered the chamber and bowed to her queen who happened to be her mother. "You sent for me Queen Aphrodite?" "Yes I did. You may rise young one and sit down while I explain why I called you to me." Venus sat on a white bean bag chair and stared at her mother waiting for an explanation. "Venus I have a special mission for you. I give you this mission because you are the only one who I know will carry out this mission successfully."  
  
Aphrodite then took out a folder and handed it to Venus. "In there is your couple. They are one Severus Snape and one Harry Potter. They live in Albus's world and they both are wizards. Harry is a special wizard in this community. He survived a killing curse by the most feared dark wizard in their world. This wizard is dead, you see he tried to kill Harry at his home but Harry surprised them by killing Voldemort as soon as he saw him and all his supporter's. Now lately however Harry has been feeling depressed. He just finished his fifth year and now he doesn't know what to do. His friends are worried and so is Albus, you remember Albus for it was you who got him together with Minerva.  
  
"Harry and Severus are soul mates Venus. They found a special bond while working with the Order and now that the war is over Harry needs Severus and his love to survive or Harry will die. Harry needs a will to live or the fates will curse them both or Harry will kill himself. I want you to talk to Dumbledore, and then kidnap Harry. You will give Dumbledore a note to give to Severus. Once Severus has found Harry, you will explain everything and hopefully all shall be well. Venus be very gentle with him. He has been beat by his Uncle all summer and has a pretty good concealing spell on him. If worse comes to worse you can always use that to help your cause." "Venus these two are very stubborn, please be careful. If Severus does not come for Harry, I'm sure you can come up with another way to get them together. Please hurry though, it seems time is against them. Harry is being to fade, you need to reach him as soon as possible. That is all"  
  
Venus stood up and bowed again to her queen before turning to leave. "Oh and darling?" Venus turned around and smiled at her mother "Yes Mother?" "Do pack for the fall and winter, for they do get all four seasons quite nicely." "Yes mother" Venus said as she smiled and exited the chamber.  
  
Venus was ready to go after two and half-hours of packing and making necessary arrangement for her cat and her bunny. She stepped through the time portal and came out in Diagon Alley. After two more hours of waiting, she was on the Knight's Bus to Hogwarts to see Albus and Minerva once again.  
  
Authors Notes: I know it's kind of short but I think they will get lonegr! Hoped you enjoyed. Next Chapter is "Hello Again Albus" Please Review! 


End file.
